First Time- Ryden SmutFluff
by Lucy'sLovelyLittleLife
Summary: Ryan and Brendon’s honeymoon.


Brendon moved swiftly through the honey moon suite, holding Ryan to his chest bridal style. Soon enough, they made it to the bedroom, Brendon lying Ryan down gently and climbing on top, "I love you, you know that?" Brendon asked. Ryan giggled as Brendon started kissing and sucking his neck.

"Well, I'd hope so, seeing that we're married and all." Ryan whispered.

"Mmm. Yeah... Do you wanna..." Brendon trailed off. "...do it?" Ryan giggled again.

"Yeah..." Ryan said blushing profusely. Brendon smirked, capturing Ryan's lips and sucking the bottom one into his mouth. Ryan moaned, slightly grinding against Brendon.

"Do you top or bottom, baby?" Brendon inquired into Ryan's ear. How did this never come up before?

"I don't know, Bren." Ryan said.

"Well, what did you do for your first time, babe?" Brendon spoke, softly.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't had it yet." Ryan laughed. Brendon's face fell.

"You... you've never...?" the older trailed off suggestively. Ryan shook his head. "Well, now I feel awful, RyRo." Ryan shook his head again.

"You don't have to, babe. Just go slow?" Ryan said, flashing his puppy dog eyes. Brendon laughed, kissing his lips again.

"Of course, Princess." Brendon smirked, running his hands up the younger's dress shirt. "Baby, may I take this off?" he asked, pulling at the hem. Ryan nodded quickly, helping Brendon pull his shirt over his head. "So beautiful, Baby." Ryan moaned as Brendon sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, gently rubbing the neglected one. "Mmm. Does that feel nice, Baby?" Ryan nodded furiously. Brendon moved down, and started to undo Ryan's belt. He slipped the smaller's slacks off smoothly, and began rubbing the small bulge in his boxers, teasing slightly.

"Please," he whimpered out, gripping the silky sheets.

"Please? Please what, Princess?" Brendon asked, moving to caress Ryan's sides.

"Please. Please, touch me please." Ryan struggled out, arching his back.

"...but I am touching you, Baby." Brendon smirked. He loved seeing Ryan like this, and loved knowing that he was that only one that will ever see him like this.

"...but you're teasing me." Ryan whined breathily. He gasped as Brendon started mouthing the outline of his cock through his boxers. "Please. Please, Daddy."

"Mmm. My Baby Boy," Brendon said, moving up to capture Ryan's lips. Finally, giving into his baby's demands, he slips Ryan's boxers off and grabbed his cock, moving his hand quickly and flicking his wrist. Ryan released Brendon's mouth and he froze, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, mouth agape. "Does that feel nice, Sugar? Is Daddy making you feel nice?" Brendon whispered before sucking Ryan's earlobe into his mouth. Ryan nodded, not being in complete control of his actions, causing Brendon to chuckle. "You know Princess," Brendon began. "You are being such a good boy for me. Is that what you want? To be a good little boy for your Daddy?"

"Ye-yes, Daddy. Please. I want to be good, Daddy. I do," Ryan moaned, his hips jerking. Brendon squeezed Ryan firmly, causing a moan to escape his Baby Boy's mouth.

"Then, you have to come for me. Can you do that, Sweetheart? Can you come for me?" Brendon said, kissing Ryan's tip and taking him fully in his mouth. Ryan's back arched and he let out a small shriek. His eyes clamped shut and he grabbed ahold on Brendon's short brown hair. Brendon, sensing Ryan was close, flicked his tongue over his slit.

He was right. Not two seconds later, Ryan screamed shooting into Brendon's mouth. The older coaxed him through his orgasm, making sure he was as pleasured as he possibly could be. When Ryan returned from his high, his eyes closed, and he breathed in deeply. "Feel nice, my Love?" Brendon asked his half asleep husband. He received a hum as a response. "Go to sleep, Baby Boy. You're tired."

"I- I didn't do... anything to you, Beebo." Ryan said, voice laced with sleep.

"Honey, it's alright. I love you,"

I'd like some actual feedback on this. All input is welcome. I don't consider myself a fantastic writer , and I don't really know how people think. Thank you!

-Lucy


End file.
